Yukios Secret!
by BlueExcorcistIsAwsome
Summary: Rin and Yukio get in a fight with Amaimon the King of Earth and then discover a secret involving Yukio.


Rin woke up to Yukio with his face crammed in a book. "Oh hey Rin i see your awake!" Yukio said without looking up from the book. "Yeah...what are you reading?" Rin asked Yukio. "Oh its a graphic novel," Yukio said actually looking at Rin. "Its called...," Yukio was interrupted my a knock at their door. "Hm i wonder who that is?" Yukio said as he went to the door. Yukio opened the door with Rin peering over his shoulder to see who it is. Yukio didnt see anything and then heard a voice from below him. "Hi Yukio are you finishes with the papers i asked you to do?"The strange voice said. Yukio looked down and saw a white poodle with a pink scarf with white polkedots on it and a tired look on the poodles face. "Oh hi Mephisto," Yukio said calmly. "Crap i forgot about the papers!" Yukio said in a frantic and worried voice. All of a sudden the a cloud of purple smoke appears and the poodle transforms into a man with a purples goatee and a purple and white tophat and cane with white and purple cloak. "Well that's not good is it?" Mephisto said with a grin. "Ill give you one extra day to finish it," Mephisto said. "Ok sir thank you," Yukio with a sigh of relief. Mephisto glanced over at Rin who's demon tail was sticking out. "Oh and young man tuck you tail in," Mephisto to said Rin. Rin quickly turned around and stuffed his tail in. "Why did you tuck your tail in everyone knows your the son of Satan," Yukio said looking at Rin. "If i dont Mephisto will kill me he says a "true gentleman knows how to keep their tail tucked in tight," Rin said mocking Mephisto. All of a sudden the windows shatter and fall on the floor. Rin and Yukio stare at the shattered window in shock. All of a sudden Amaiomon fly's through the window tackling Yukio to the floor. Rin quickly grabs the Koma sword from its caring pack that he swings around his shoulder. "AMAIMON!" Rin yells. Rin draws the Koma sword from its seath swing the sword at Amaimon who has Yukio pinned the the floor. Amaimon quickly and easily catches the blase beetween his hands. Rin pulls the sword from Amaimon's hands. Yukio quickly reaches for his guns but Amiamon flicks the Yukios gun and they go flying through the window. Rin's body bursts with blue flames and Rin bares his teeth and growls at Amiamon. "Oh goody the fun is gonna start!" Amiamon says in a happy voice. Rin sidesteps and swings the sword slashing the side of Amiamons face. Amiamon lifts his hand up to feel the cut. A fire of hatred sparks in Amiamons eyes. Amiamon tackles Rin out the broken window as they are falling Rin is repeatedly stabbing at Amiamon but Amiamon keeps dodging all the attacks. Finnaly they hit the pavement and Rin kicks Amiamon off of him into the sky. Rin and Amimon start clashing in the air. Shiemi, Izumo, and Ryuji (aka Bon) step out from the main building watching Rin and Amiamon clash in the air. Amiamon gets a good shot on rin and Rin go's flying into the wall of the main building. Shiemi rushes over to Rin trying to treat his wounds but Amaimon is about to attack them both when Izumo and Ryuji try to distract Amiamon. Shiemi finishes treating Rins wounds and Rin jumps up and jabs at Amiamon but Amaimon doges but gets cut on his side. Amiamon flicks Rin and sends him flying into the wall again. Rin glances to his left and he sees Yukios guns and some holy water grenades. "HEY YUKIO!" Rin yells as loud as he can. Yukio gets up and looks out the window and sees Amimon that has a hold of Shiemi's throat and is chocking her. Rin quickly throws a holy water grenade at Amaimon and Amaimon drops shiemi and then Rin throws the guns up to Yukio. Yukio Jumps out of the broken window. Blue flames come from Yukios body like Rin. Rin stares in shock as Yukio is shooting Amaimon and hitting every shot. While Amaimon is distracted by Yukio Rin quickly stabs Amaimon through the chest. Mephisto steps out and sees Amaimon get impaled by Rin. Mephisto stares in shock as Amaimon is on the floor with a hole in his chest from where Rin's sword entered his body and went through. "Koocoo kocan soar!'' Mephisto yells and a big koocoo clock comes from Mephisto's hat and a a bird made of wood comes and grabs Amaimon. Yukio helps Rin up and Rin stares in shock and the blue flames around Yukio. The flames extinguish and Yukio lifts up his hands and stares in shock. "Yukio did blue flames just come from your body!?" Rin asked and yelled at the same time. "I...i dont know what came over me," Yukio said in shock. "I thought i was the only one who inherited Satans flames," Rin said staring at Yukio. "Yeah i thought so to," Yukio said. "Well you should go finish your papers," Rin said to Yukio. Yukio walked back to the their room and started to work on his paper's. Rin walked back to the room also. Then there's a knock at the door. Rin answers the door and Mephisto is standing in the doorway. "Well Yukio it looks like you also inherited the flames of your father," Mephisto said while staring at Yukio on the other side of the room. Yukio stays silent and doesn't say a word. "Go away," Rin says to Mephisto. Shura Kirigakure shoves Mephisto out of the way. "Hey three eyed chicken!'' Shura yelled to Yukio. "I'm gonna train you to use your flames just like i did your brother," Shura said to Yukio.

 **The End**


End file.
